


The Invasion of Middle Earth

by Jurassicdragon21, y_magic_12



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicdragon21/pseuds/Jurassicdragon21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_magic_12/pseuds/y_magic_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fantasy Fanfiction takes place in Middle Earth, with all your favorites from the fellowship as well as the addition of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl. With the kidnapping of queen Arwen, and the imprisonment of the king, it falls to Faramir and his fellowship of friends to save the queen. Along the way they encounter danger and adventure at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Jurassicdragon21 here. I'm posting The Invasion Of Middle Earth. Hope you guys enjoy it. There will be nineteen chapters.

It was a dark, stormy, rainy night on Middle Earth. Queen Arwen looked up in a blur to see King Aragorn's hands bound together as the strange pirates took them hostage on a mysterious ship. He seemed to be lifeless and still, he wasn't moving or speaking. That was the last image Arwen would see for a while. The King and Queen of Gondor had been captured.

As they disappeared onto the ship, Faramir, who was patrolling the area on his horse, noticed dark moving shadows on the unidentified ship just visible near River Isen. He was suspicious of the ship's presence and decided to consult with King Aragorn before taking any action. When he arrived, he found the King and Queen's chambers to be empty. Just as he was about to leave the room, the Queen's advisor, a young woman named Angela Elwind, rushed into the room in a panic.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slightly out of breath.

"Do not be alarmed," Faramir responded, "I am a close friend of Aragorn and Arwen. I have come to seek Aragorn's advice, where is he?"

"They are gone! They've been captured! They have been taken…" replied Angela

"Okay, okay, just calm down and tell me exactly what happened," Faramir said in a calm voice.

Angela caught her breath and looked up at Faramir. "I saw black, dark figures…almost like shadows. They came so fast and were gone before I realized what was happening. The King and Queen were sleeping and I heard a noise coming from their room. As I went to see what was making the noise, I saw the shadows carrying two figures along with them. I couldn't see if it was the King and Queen for sure but once I entered their room to see if they were alright, they weren't there."

"Thank you for this information, you have been quite helpful," Faramir said, "Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to see the King and Queen home again." He gave Angela a consoling touch on the shoulder and headed out. He knew where he must go, to Rivendale.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still raining as they arrived at the ship. It was a several mile walk and Arwen and Aragorn were soaking wet. Their bodies were cold and shivering even though they were still sedated from the potion. Two pirates were ordered by their captain to put the King and Queen below deck. Pentell and Twig were the lucky chosen ones. As they were heading down below, Pentell asked, "So ah, when do ya think these two are gonna snap outta it?"

"How would I know? I didn't make the sleeping potion," replied Twig as he smacked Pentell across the head. Pentell looked at Twig with an evil stare and smacked him on the shoulder and said, "Get outta here!"

"Let's just toss these two in the cell and get outta here. It stinks down here!" Pentell responded.

"All right, you got it." Twig said. They threw them in the cell and headed back up to the deck.

Several hours passed and Arwen began to wake up. She looked around the cell and saw Aragorn still lying near her. She crawled over to him in a panic with her hands still bound together. "Aragorn!" she cried as she shook him, hoping to wake him up. "Aragorn, Aragorn please wake up!" she cried.

His body still lay motionless and Arwen pulled his body close to her and held him tight. 'Where in the world are we?' she thought to herself.

Little did Arwen know that these pirates would not be the only ones to arrive to Middle Earth. The pirates that had captured them were being followed.

**Author's Note:**

> review and comments please both are welcome. PS: Enjoy.


End file.
